


The Silhouette In The Mirror

by YugoTokusatsu



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugoTokusatsu/pseuds/YugoTokusatsu
Summary: This is the story about a kid named Derek who since he became 10 lost his reflection and was replaced with a black silhouette, that soon after that tragedy strikes and Derek finds out theres more the that black Silhouette than meets the eye...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind as you read this that this story was just something I did for fun, and not really something I made to scare anyone...

It was the weekend winter, a young 13 year old boy woke up to the sound of his mother calling him for breakfast, he fought the urge to just stay on his bed and got himself dressed in front of the mirror, that was something about him that was really bizarre, because unlike other people he didn't have a reflection, he had instead a black silhouette, it had been this way since he was from 8 to 10 years old, he talked to his parents about it but strangely they didn't see anything strange about his reflection so he didn't give it much thought, if he did people would think he was crazy.

 

“*Sigh* it's so annoying to not have a reflection, it makes it hard to tell if you're looking good or not” he said.

 

After he finished getting dressed he got out of is room and headed to the kitchen, finding his father sitting in the couch reading something on his IPhone, he was smoking on a smoke pipe, which probably meant he was out of cigars, his father only smoked on his smoke pipe when he didn't have cigars, he was wearing dress pants with a shirt a tie and listening to some music on his old record player that sounded like something from a film noir.

 

“Good morning Derek” His father said seeing him walking passed the living room and heading to the kitchen.

 

“Morning dad” Derek responded.

 

Derek walked into the kitchen to see his mother cooking some breakfast.

 

“Morning honey, want some eggs?” She asked him.

 

“Nah thanks, I'll just have some oranges” He said heading to the fridge, only to find they were out of oranges.

 

Derek made his way to the front door, when he turned to his father and said:

 

“Hey dad, we ran out of oranges and I need to go to the groceries store to get some more, can you drive me there?” He asked.

 

“Sure son, let me just go get my coat and hat” he said with a smile before putting down his phone and his smoke pipe and turning of the record player.

 

He made his way to his room and Derek followed him, after entering his fathers room he glanced around and saw a tiny altar with some items that had a lot of sentimental value to his father, one of these items was a saxophone under a glass dome, apparently Derek's father won the heart of his mother with a song he played on it, another thing in the altar was an .44 Magnum (a Smith & Wesson Model 29 to be precise) it's a perfect replica of the gun used in the movie “Dirty Harry” but that's not everything, it was autographed and handed to his father by Clint Eastwood himself.

 

Derek's dad walked up to him now wearing a trench coat and a fedora.

 

“Shall we?” He asked.

\-------------------------------------------------

On the car, the trip to the store was very quiet, with Derek mostly focused on is Phone and his dad focused on the road, on the way back Derek glanced at the cigars his father bought and asked...

“Why do you still smoke cigars? In this day and age everybody that smokes uses cigarettes”.

“This kind of thing is very nostalgic for me son, reminds me of a time where I was younger and everything was a lot simpler” His father responded.

As they were talking they failed to notice a truck moving at abnormal speeds and in an instant, everything went black.

After Derek regained his sense he looked around to see his fathers car was rolled over with is windows broken and shards of glass all over the ground, how his unconscious body made it to the road far away from the car when he had is seat belt on and everything was beyond him but his attention was drawn to the body of his father close to the car, when he tried to get up and walk to his father he realizes he couldn't feel his legs and that his arms were cover in shards of glass, with a few painful grunts and groans he was able to crawl to his father's body and to his delight he was still alive be he saw several huge shards of glass were stabbed on his chest and belly.

“Derek, your alright!” Said Derek's father who had just regained his consciousness...

“Dad! Thank goodness your alive!” He said with a relieved sigh.

Derek reached for the phone in his pocket and despite having a broken screen it still worked, he called 911 and looked back to his father.

“Stay with me dad! Help is on the way” He said, his voice expressing some slight concern.

His father knew form his wounds that he wasn't gonna make it, he looked around and saw his fedora that had a small tear on it, he picked it up and placed it on Derek's head, and after a some blood filled coughs he said to him...

“P-Promise me you'll t-take c-care of your m-mother...” He asked.

“Don't say that! You are going to be alright, just hold on!” Derek said, his eyes stating to well up with tears.

With the little strength he had left his father gripped the back of Derek's neck with one hand and with the other he reached his eyes and wiped the tears from his eyes...

“Promise me...” His father asked him again.

And after a very long couple of seconds Derek said “I promise” which was followed by is father giving him a small smile... Derek then looked around and saw the toppled over truck that ran them over, Derek started to regain feeling on his legs and with some effort he gets up tries to regain balance on his wobbly legs, he had twisted an ankle but he managed to hop on one leg to the toppled over truck and after opening the door he was shocked to find that there wasn't anyone on truck's driver seat, not long after finding that out he started to hear a siren at the distance getting louder and louder, help was finally here.

Some hours later, Derek was on an hospital bench with is minor injuries and scars all bandaged up next to his mother who came to the hospital after hearing about the accident, both wait with concern and hope that Derek's father was going to be alright, the doctor came out of the surgery room with unfortunate news that Derek's father didn't make it...

\------------------------------------------  
3 Years Later  
\------------------------------------------

It was now 3 years after the Derek's father died on the accident, Derek's mother was now married to a rich business man who took every chance he could to abuse both Derek and his mother, Derek's mother couldn't talk to anyone about the abuse her new husband gave her and Derek every chance he could because he was the main reason they were able to eat and have electricity, Derek hated every day he had to spend living in the same house has that man, most of his real father's things were thrown in the trash, he was however able to save his father's saxophone and his gun, in the nights were his new father had to go to some late night work, Derek would sit at the edge of is room's window and would play on the saxophone as a way to honor his real father...

One day, Derek came back from school and walked past his father's room hearing sounds like someone was being beaten, it seemed like his adoptive father was beating his mother again, there was nothing he could do, last time he tried to stop his adoptive father it only made the situation worst and his mother feel worst for having to watch her son being beaten, so with a groan he just walked past the door of his father's room and walked to his own room and stood in the middle with his back turned to the mirror of his room and told himself...

“Another day, another beating, this as been the norm for the last tree years.” he said.

“Sucks, doesn't it?” he heard a voice say from behind him.

When Derek turned around, what he say made him freeze in place, his black silhouette had now a pair of white eyes and a large sharp tooth grin on it's face...

“W-who a-are y-you?” Derek said trembling like with fear.

“If you must know, my name is Mephitz.” said the creature in the mirror.

“I've been sticking around for quite some time, I watched you grow up and watched your life turn to shit” the creature continued.

“W-What do you want” Derek asked.

“I want to help you, I can give you the power you need to kill any asshole or bitch that tries to fuck with you!” said Mephitz followed by a maniacal laugh.

Derek thought for a moment and asked...

“What's the catch?” he asked.

“Simple, I give you the powers you need, and you keep be fed...” the creature answered.

“Fed?” Derek asked again.

“With the souls of your victims...” The creature continued.

“Deal?” the creature finished.

Derek thought about it for a moment, he had suffered years of abuse from that man, he constantly hurts the person he swore to his real father he would protect, and he knew for a fact that both him and his mother would be better without him around, he wanted to make that man suffer greatly for the years of abuse he gave him and his mother...

“Deal!” Derek answered, and Mephitz answered with another fit of maniacal laugh.

“Fantastic!” Mephitz said before placing his hand on his side of mirror and after removing it from the mirror it showed a black hand print with some black substance dripping slowly down the mirror.

“Touch it!” Mephitz instructed.

Derek did as he instructed with some hesitation and placed his hand on the hand print and his vision went black but then it faded back in and Derek was still with his hand still placed on the mirror but this time the black silhouette and the black hand print were both gone and his reflection was back to normal...

“Can ya hear me” Derek heard a voice say on his head.

Derek looked around to make sure that the voice was indeed coming from his head...

“What now?” He asked.

“Let's look for something to try your new powers on” said Mepthiz on his head.

“I think I know just the way” Derek said after giving an evil grin.

Derek walked out of his room and got out of the house from the back door and made his way to the backyard were there was a tiny dog house, the dog belonged to Derek's abusive new father, Derek ways always responsible for taking the dog out for walks, but the thing is that the dog was just as bad as it's owner, many times Derek would come back home from the dog walks with bite marks on various places on his body and his clothes ripped and torn into shreds, and every time he would talk to his mom and adoptive dad about it, his adoptive dad would always use the same excuse, that Derek must have done something to provoked the dog, it was always his fault, never the dog's!

“Come out you stupid mutt, it's time to play!” as Derek said that the dog came out of the dog house barking like crazy with the chain colar keeping Derek on a safe distance from the dog.

Derek focused all of is thoughts on the dog, he looked at the dog's head and imagined it being crushed, he raised his hand at the dog and the dog started groaning in pain and howling loudly, and with a clench of his hand the dog's head exploded getting blood all over the ground and the doghouse behind him.

“That's for all the times you bit me you stupid mutt!” Derek said with a tone that expressed both anger and satisfaction before kicking the dogs body.

A small light came out of the dogs body and flew inside of Derek's body, that must have been the souls that Mepthiz mentioned, but he didn't give it much thought...

“Hahahahahahah! Hardcore Derek!” said Mephitz.

When Derek walked inside he leaned an ear into the door of his adoptive fathers room and hear him shouting at his mother calling her a whore, a bitch, that she is nothing without him and how Derek was a good for nothing bastard, he could also hear him slapping and punching her.

Derek then visualized the adoptive father in his head and heard a loud heartbeat in his head, he focuses his mind and with another clench of his hand suddenly the heartbeat he was hearing in his head stopped, he heard his mother calling the name of his adoptive father, he opened a door to find his mother with a brushed face holding the dead body of Derek's abusive father...

In the funeral, Derek couldn't help but give an evil grin when no one was looking, after everyone was gone, Derek looked over is adoptive father's grave before he spit on it and turned around.

“See you in hell asshole” said Derek before starting to walk away from the grave, but then his attention was drawn back to it when he saw another light similar to the one he saw when he killed the dog, it floated in his direction and Derek absorbed it...

“Hoooooooo, I love them when they filled to the brim with sin, it gives them some extra spice!” he hears Mepthiz said, confirming his theory that the light he absorbed from the dog was indeed it's soul.

\---------------------------------  
3 Years Later...  
\--------------------------------- 

Derek was now 19 years old and with his horrible adopted father gone life was looking better for him and his mother, they're living with less but now they're living a happy life, Derek had just finished getting dressed in his school uniform and walked passed his mother who was sitting on couch seeing the news on TV about another series of murder cases.

“Another murder?” Derek asked.

“Yes just like the other ones...” His mother said.

These murders have been happening ever since Derek's father died, the ways the people were killed varied, some were impaled with sharp objects, others were beaten with blunt weapons, etc but what all does victims add in common was that they're bodies were colorless, they're eyes were completely devoid of pupils and irises, the were completely blank and they're faces showed an expression of terror like they saw something horrifying before they died.

“Welp, I'm going to school, see you later mom!” Derek said making is way towards the front door.

“Be careful” said his mother as he left.

He made his usual walk to his school when he walked past an alleyway where he heard some voices, when he walked into the alleyway he saw to senior students from his high school beating up and bullying a sophomore student from his high school, he say a pile of bricks on his left and use his powers to levitate one of the bricks and throw it at the speed of a bullet and it hit the back of head of one of the bullies, breaking the brick into a bunch of pieces, and the impact knocked him out, the other bully looked at Derek and said:

“Were you the one who threw that brick!?” said the bully with a look of pure anger and tone of voice to match.

“I dunno, it's not like I'm the only person here or anything” said Derek with his best sarcastic voice.

“A smart ass huh?, your not gonna live long enough to regret throwing that brick” said the bully as he clenched his fist and walked up to Derek.

“We'll see who will not live long enough to regret they're actions” said Derek with an evil grin.

He dodges one of the punches from the bully and focused all of his energy on his fist and then punched the bully in the belly with enough force to send him flying against one of the walls of the alley, the bully was with his arms around his belly groaning in pain, and Derek walked up the sophomore who was just sitting there watching them fight the whole time without saying anything, Derek picks up a book on the ground and said:

“Is this your?”

“Yes it is, thanks a lot!” said the sophomore student with a large innocent grin on his face.

“Does two bully me a lot, they wanted me to make they're homework and tests for them” he continued.

“Well, I can safely tell you that these guys won't bother you anymore” Derek said.

“And thanks a lot for that, by the way what's your name?” he asked.

“I'm Derek.” said Derek.

“Nice to meet you Derek, I'm John!” said John.

“Wanna walk with me to school?” John asked Derek.

“Sure, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute, I need to have a word with these too” Derek said gesturing to the bullies on the ground.

“Ok, see you later!” John said before he left the alleyway.

After John left the alleyway Derek made his way to the student that he punched in the gut, he placed one of his foot on his neck and then he stomped with all the strength on his legs down on the bully's neck breaking it, he then glanced to the one that was hit by the brick, he was unconscious but he did the same to him and soon after lights flew out of their bodies and Derek absorbed them, they're bodies became Grey on the process, they're eyes became blank and they're faces gained an expression of fear...

“Delicious” Derek heard Mepthiz.

Derek walked out of the alleyway and caught up to John and they talked as they made they're way to school, when they reach the school a girl approached them smiling.

“Hey Derek, I see you've already meet John” said the girl.

“Hello Amy, you and John know each other?” asked Derek glancing between John and Amy with a surprised expression.

“Yeah, she's part of the school dancing club, just like me!” John explained.

“How do you two know each other?” Amy asked.

“We met today, I was being bullied by two senior students that wanted to force me to make they're homework for them, and Derek appeared and thought them a lesson.” John explained.

“And how do YOU two know each other?” John asked them both.

“I met Amy three years ago I was playing my saxophone by the window of my room, it's a thing I do, and she was walking by my neighborhood when I was playing, she heard me play and we became friends ever since” Derek explained.

“Cool story, but I think we should head to class, it's almost time, but you should join us afterwards for lunch!” John said before both him and Amy walked away to they're respective classrooms.

“That girl had a nice ass, don't you think so Derek?” He heard Mepthiz say in his head.

“Shut up!” Derek whispered.

“Come on! That Amy chick as so much junk in her trunk, and besides it's not like anyone can hear me, hey you there! Do you have a fire extinguisher?” Mepthiz said and Derek looked to his left were there was a blond girl leaning against a locker.

“I ask because you HOT AS FUCK!!!” Mepthiz said and gave one of his classic signature maniacal laughs.

Derek groaned and said : “I'm going to the bathroom!” and walk away into the man's bathroom.

“Aww, your so cute when your flustered!” Mepthiz said with a little giggle.

“I told you to shut up!” Derek demanded.

After finishing taking a piss he opened the bathroom stall door and saw a guy he knew, he was bullied by him often, but today he had enough of is shit!

“Hey there loser!” said the bully.

Before the bully could say anything else, Derek used his powers to stop the bully's heart, he then hid the body on the bathroom stall he was using, and closed the door from inside with his powers.

“So what now buddy?” Mepthiz asked.

“Were gonna kill everyone in the cafeteria during lunch time...” Derek said with a groan of disapproval.

“Good boy, have a snack, just joking I got no snacks to give!” Mepthiz said with a giggle.

Derek didn't like the idea of killing all of the people in the cafeteria but if he didn't feed Mepthiz enough souls he would kill Derek, so after leaving the bathroom he went to the classroom and afterwards it was finally lunchtime so he made his way to the cafeteria and found Amy and John by the door.

“Hey there, I really hate the school food but at least we have a nice place to hang out” John said.

“I have 20 bucks, you can go to the fast food joint by the school for the 3 of us” Derek said handing Amy a 20 bucks.

“Thanks Derek, we'll be back with some food!” Amy said and her and John left.

“That should keep them out of the way long enough for me to do my work.” Derek said to himself.

“Good, let's go partner” Mepthiz said.

Derek looked around the corridor to make sure everybody was in the cafeteria, today one of the teachers was gonna have an important speech, so it was important that every student was present, and to his benefit it seemed that the only students that weren't in the cafeteria where him John and Amy.

He walked into the cafeteria and use his powers to lock the doors from the outsider, and then... utter chaos and pandemonium started happening.

Ceiling lights, falling on top of student, knifes and forks being levitated and launched into students impaling them, some students were being choked to death with the cables from hanging out of the ceiling from the ceiling lights, tables and chairs flying around, some students even had they're limbs bent backwards ripping flesh and muscles and he even uses his powers to turn on all of the burners in the kitchen and use his powers to throw a fireball into the kitchen blowing it up and incinerating some students in the process...

Derek then heard the door from the cafeteria unlocking and then he saw John, Amy and the Director look at him with terror in their eyes...

“You have to kill them Derek” he heard Mepthiz say.

“No, they're my friends!” Derek responded.

“Sorry buddy, but I'm done playing by your rules!” Mepthiz said, Derek lost control of his powers and all of the stuff in the cafeteria, and it started spinning around him, Derek tried to gain back control of his mind clutching his head with his hands...

“Derek calm down! Were here to help!” Amy said getting close to him.

“No! Amy! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!” screamed Derek and suddenly a table was thrown in Amy's direction.

“Amy! Look out!” Scream John as he tackled Amy to the ground getting her out of the way of the table flying in her direction.

“This young man is possessed!” Say the director, he then walked up to Derek and held up a cross and started screaming some nonsensical gibberish.

And then Derek and Mepthiz started to feel they're head hurting like crazy and both started screaming at the top of their lungs, and then they passed out.

\----------------------------------------

Despite being sleeping, Derek could still hear everything around him, he was inside a room and from he heard he was in the schools nursing room...

“What happened to the student's from the cafeteria?” he heard the voice of the director say.

“Those who were crippled were taken to the hospital, those who were fine were told to go back home, and those who died had they're bodies taken to the morgues” said a voice he didn't recognize, but from what it sounded it was a man.

“Alright” said the director.

Then he heard knocking sounds, and some people came in...

“And who might you be?” said the director.

“I'm his mother...” he heard the voice of his mother.

“And you two, your the student that warned me that the cafeteria doors were locked, what are your names?” asked the director.

“I'm Amy” he heard Amy's voice say.

“And I'm John, were friends of Derek” he heard John say.

“Sir, how did you know how to stop Derek?” asked Amy.

“Well, before I became a school director I was a priest, so dealing with demons isn't anything new for me, when I saw the strange powers this young man had I knew he was possessed” the director explained.

“Will he be ok?” asked his mother.

“Don't worry I sealed the demon inside his body, so for the meantime he won't be able to do anything, now all we need to do is preform an exorcism and then he will be normal young man again, but I need six other priests to perform the exorcism, for the meantime you should all go back home and try to rest, we will fix this.” explained the director.

It was nighttime, Derek finally woke up.

“Good morning sunshine” He heard a familiar voice say and an even more familiar maniacal laugh.

He then took control of his body again and walked out of the room into the corridor were there were police officers who saw him walk out of the room and told him to go back to the room, but Mepthiz used his power to levitate the police officer and slamming him against the ceiling, killing him in the process.

He walked into the room were all of is stuff was being kept and got back on his school uniform, and made his way to the school's front door where there were more police officers waiting for him, they pulled out their guns and fired at Derek, but Mepthiz used his powers to stop the bullets in mid air before hitting his body and then fired them back at the police officers at the same speed they were when they were fired at Derek...

When he walked out of the school he saw his seven men dressed like priests, suddenly he could not move, there was a symbol on the ground that had some effect on his body that prevented him from moving, then the priests started say some more gibberish that gave him and mepthiz a lot of pain, both felt like they were dying, in a move of desperation, he saw a small rock on the ground and with his powers he sent it flying at bullet speed into one of the priests, killing him, and suddenly it everything went dark.

Suddenly he woke up in the middle of a public park by a river, not knowing who he was or where he came from, he got up from the ground and walked close to the river to see his reflection on the water, only to find to his shock that he didn't have any pupils or irises on his eyes, they were completely blank, after getting of the sight he saw in the water of the river he starts walking around to try and find a way out of the park, suddenly he was cornered by three guys who looked like they were up to no good.

“Hey you, give us your wallet and your phone and we won't hurt you!” said one of the thugs that was wearing sunglasses.

“Look at this weirdo freak's eyes!” said the thug standing behind him with a baseball bat.

At this moment he got some of his memories back, and he remembered he had inhuman powers and knowing that he could easily best these guy made him internally grin.

“Fuck off! I ain't giving you shit!” he said with a smug face.

“Hmph! Let's see if you'll keep saying that after a few crippled limbs” said the thug that was holding a baseball bat.

He tried to use his mental powers to bend the limbs of the thugs, but to his surprise it didn't work, then the thug with the sunglasses grabbed him by the shoulders and throw him against a wall, he raised a hand to try and throw a fireball but again nothing happened, strangely his powers were weaker now.

“What are you doing?” Say the thug with the bat with a look of disbelief.

He they tried to focus his power on his fist and gave an uppercut to the thug with the bat and with it came a loud snapping sound, implying the hit of the uppercut was strong enough to snap the neck of the thug, when his body fell to the floor the thug with the crowbar in a fit of rage charged at him and tried to hit him with the crowbar, suddenly the kid was able to absorb the soul of the thug that he snapped the neck with an uppercut, and when the thug with the crowbar turned around to try and hit him again he used his powers to control the thug's arm that was holding the crowbar and slammed it repeatedly against the head of the thug welding it, him screaming of pain with every hit of the crowbar with tears going down his face, after enough hit the thug's skull was final cracked and his dead body fell to the floor with blood dripping down his head and into the floor, after that he looked at the thug with the sunglasses who was frozen in fear and just stood there while his friend repeatedly slammed is own head with a crowbar, but has soon and the kid looked at him he turned around and started to run away, with his powers the kid levitated the bloody crowbar and throw it in the direction of the thug running away, he got stabbed on the back with the crowbar and went through his chest...

He walked by a theater where he saw a bunch of movie posters up on the wall, and on it was a poster for a movie called “Case:Noir” apparently an homage to classic black and white film noirs, under the title was the name of the actor that was playing the role of the main character of the movie, and the character was named “Sam Colt”, at that moment he thought that he was gonna need a new name until he can remember who he really was.

“Case:Noir... Sam Colt” he said to himself.

“Colt...Noir” he repeated.

“Colt Noir! That will do!” he said to himself.

After absorbing the souls of the thugs, he regained his strength and to make sure he tried to throw another fireball, and it worked much to his delight, he then walked up to the body of the thug that had sunglasses and took into consideration what they thought of his eyes, so he took the sunglasses and after glancing around he saw an exit from the park into the city, he walked in the streets around a bit and saw a fast food joint at the distance, and after spotting it he realized how hungry he was.

After walking inside he saw the cashier giving him a strange look, but he didn't give it much thought and walk into a table, suddenly his attention was drawn into the TV at the corner of his vision, and the TV was talking about a killer that murdered half a school and when they show the photo of the killer he was shocked to find that it looked just like him (minus the blank eyes), and at the moment he got the rest of his memories back and he remembered everything, his family, the car crash, the deal with the Mepthiz and the massacre at the school, he had to think of it later, for the moment he needed to get out of sight before anybody noticed him.

As he walked through the strangely empty streets he began to think about all that had happened, mainly the failed exorcism and the fact that he hadn't heard Mepthiz voice a single time since he woke up in the park, the only explanation that made sense was that in the moment of the exorcism he Mepthiz had thrown a rock at one of the priests temporarily stopping the exorcism that was intended to separate him and mepthiz, this must have somehow caused they're souls to fuse which would explain why he still had his powers even thought he no longer had Mepthiz and why he had his blank eyes, but Colt put is thinking into a halt when he took notice of the change of weather, there were heavy clouds above him implying that it was about to rain or at least was bringing a stormy night, and the fact that the sun started to set...

The walk to his neighborhood was strangely quite, much like the city the streets of his neighborhood were strangely empty, but at least on the city he still saw one or two people, but here there wasn't anyone, one thing he took notice of was the fact that every house in his neighborhood didn't a single light coming out of them, he knew it was night time and most people were probably asleep, but he had walked past thirty houses by now and not one had any lights shining out their windows, the only thing he could it was that the must have been a blackout that turned off all the lights in the neighborhood, his thoughts were once again put on halt when he started to feeling the drops of rain falling into his body and what sounded like thunder in the distance.

Has he walked deeper into his neighborhood, the rain started to get worst completely drenching his clothing, and the roaring sounds of thunder became louder and louder, the lightning shooting down from the sky seem to turn the dark night into day, even if just for a short second, it helped him spot the sidewalk he was walk on in the midst of all the darkness of his neighborhood.

It took him a while but he had finally made it home and used the spare key that he found hidden in a pot of plants marked with a star symbol, his mother always told him to take the key from that pot should he ever need to open the door to the house.

When he walked inside he tried to press the light switch, but the lights wouldn't turn on, confirming his theory that there was indeed a blackout, he walked in the dark midst of the living room when he hears a creaking sound coming from the kitchen, like there was someone walking on the wooden floor, he slowly made his way to the kitchen, it was completely pitch black in the kitchen, he couldn't see anything, but suddenly another loud thunder was heard, and the lightning from the thunder lit up the entire kitchen, and what he saw completely froze his body from pure shock.

He saw a toppled over chair on the ground of the kitchen with the body of his mother hanging out of a noose that was tide to the ceiling fan of the kitchen, which was causing the creaking sound...

Colt fell to his knees and started crying, he had lost his father, was seen now by all of society has a demonic serial killer, he was completely alone, he was neither a human nor a demon and the only member of his family that he promised to his dying father that he would protect...was now dead...

For a few moments he just stood there, absorbing the reality that had just hit him, when suddenly he heard police siren coming in the distance, he came to his wits and regained his senses and decided to grab all the stuff he could before the police came into his house, he grab his fathers gun, the fedora he had given him and a thresh coat, and ran out of his house through the back door, the police was hot on his tale but he climbed thought a fence and by the time the cops got out of the car and climbed the fence he was already out of their sight.

Now he is out there...looking for poor unsuspecting souls to keep himself strong...

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good?
> 
> Did you like it?
> 
> Please leave a comment telling me what you liked the most about the story, what you liked the least about the story and/or what you think could have been improved on!
> 
> I look forward to reading all of your comments! :D


End file.
